The Chemist's Demise
by Greg Stubbs
Summary: After the T-Virus outbreak, a survivng biochemist at the Mansion Lab describes the horrible after-effects of the breakout.


The Chemist's Demise  
By Greg Stubbs  
  
  
6-10-98  
This is a document that should be reported to the proper authorities immediately after being found. My name is Philip Conwell, a biochemist for Umbrella Inc. I am currently at the Spencer Mansion, which is located in the Raccoon Forest. Something horrible has happened at this estate.  
  
Over the past several months, the scientists here have been working on and conducting experiments with a deadly virus called the T-Virus (Tyrant Virus). Once infected, a living organism develops violent tendencies, and its body begins to change. With some organisms, including most plants as well as anacrids, the body increases in mass, and the organism grows very large. While this quality is ideal when it comes to biological weaponry, it is also unfavorable, considering how difficult it is to take care of a 10-foot plant, for example. In other organisms however, the body remains its original size, but decays and putrefies. This goes for most mammals, including dogs and humans.  
  
A few days ago, the T-Virus somehow has broken out. I'm not sure how, however, because I was asleep during the accident. All hell has broken loose since then, and most of the residents and researchers are dead. I am one of the few of the scientists who haven't been infected yet, and thus still alive. I realize that my luck won't last much longer, though. This estate is practically crawling with creatures that are beyond imaginable. Rotting dogs, giant, poisonous spiders, and mostly zombies- the researchers and guests who have been infected with the virus. There is even a giant plant that has been growing in the guardhouse, which has killed at least a couple of the chemists. I feel like I am in a fucked-up comic book or something.  
  
I am now sitting at the computer terminal in the underground laboratory, listening to the moaning zombies pounding at the metal door. I am horrified at what has happened and I might even be losing my sanity. My hands tremble as I type this letter, and I seem to be muttering to myself more and more. If the monsters don't kill me, my mind will.   
  
This is all due to Umbrella's carelessness! I wish to expose everything that is going on here to the public. That blasted company will be no more after the government gets a hold of this information! In these next messages, I will describe the current situation that I am now in, as well as the after-effects of the T-Virus outbreak. I beg that whoever read this take everything that I say seriously, and take the proper precautions.  
  
  
  
6-11-98  
Within this computer, I have finally managed to get the camera system working. There are very tiny cameras that are hidden all over the estate, with at least two cameras in every room and hallway. With the use of this camera program, I have managed to witness the deaths of many of my friends and fellow scientists in all different parts of the estate. I would try to save some of them or even try to escape, but I'm a natural coward who is going insane. All I can do is watch the computer screen.  
  
  
I have composed a list of all the deaths and disappearances over the last couple of days that I have witnessed though the cameras.   
  
Jeff- Tried to escape the mansion by wandering into the courtyard, then attacked and eaten alive by several cerberus (zombie dogs).  
  
Donavon- Shot in the face (by the man with the blond hair and sunglasses) after threatening to escape the Spencer estate.  
  
Michael- Infected with the T-Virus immediately after it had broken out. He is mostly likely dead or a zombie by now.   
  
Samuel- Turned into a zombie. Last time I saw him, he was wandering around the library in the lab, trying to bite another scientist whom I couldn't identify.  
  
John- Infected with the T-Virus as well. I last saw him lying on the bed, apparently very depressed about his girlfriend or something. He's most likely fully changed into a zombie by now.  
  
The Keeper- Turned into a zombie and then later wandered into his closet.  
  
Scott- Infected with the virus then eaten by the Keeper.   
  
Steve- Poisoned by the giant spiders in the guardhouse. I spotted his decayed body sprawled under the pool table.  
  
Alias- Early after the T-Virus outbreak, I saw him run into the large room within the guardhouse where Plant 42 was. He never came out.  
  
Carl- Disappeared. Presumed dead.  
  
The man with the sunglasses- Disappeared.  
  
  
  
These are only a few of the deaths that have occurred.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
